


Don't Have Wings But Want To Fly

by TLvop



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Hawk - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, Shapeshifting, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLvop/pseuds/TLvop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things Clint likes about being human.</p><p>There are things he misses, too.</p><p>(Based on a prompt from the kinkmeme.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Have Wings But Want To Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ashen_key for cheerleading, and finding me the prompt.
> 
> Based on [this lovely prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/5102.html?thread=4263406&%20#t4263406) on the kinkmeme.

It's surprising how much hasn't changed.

Sure, the initial transition took time, but he adapts fast; faster than most humans he's met. Hard not to, when your estimated lifespan is six, seven years if you're lucky. If you're fabulously lucky, sixteen. That's like winning the lottery. Only the stupid expect it. (And the stupid don't live long.) He rolls his shoulders, feeling them shift in his back, the motion comforting.

This part hasn't changed, either: he only has eyes for her, moving in a crowd, threatening opponents, ordering disgusting sandwiches. He tries to feign otherwise for the discussions the human males have, but he cannot imagine taking anyone else back to his nest. Apartment. Home. (Nest.) He had a mate before, but he has arms now and she certainly moved on when he didn't come back the next mating season. No. She will be dead now. He has hard arms for more than twenty years.

He likes his arms. His feet don't hold things well anymore, but his arms hold things very well. His hands, that is. He can open beers with his arms, and poptarts, and bacon packets. He can buy as many bacon packets as he wants with the money he earns using his bow, the thing that Director Fury gave him when he startled at the noise of the gun. (It doesn't startle him anymore. He likes guns. He can kill things from very far away with his guns. But he likes his bow better; it is like home.)

To be very honest, he likes his feet too. Sometimes he hates them, but mostly he likes them. He can wiggle them in the grass and walk in them. Humans do not hop, it is very strange. But you look stranger trying to do it, and their feet are good at walking.

The only thing he misses, really, other than the taste of raw meat in his mouth (it makes him sick, now, he's not allowed), is flying on his own wings instead of the ones he borrows from SHIELD. Sometimes when he perches up high, he wants to lean forward and go. But he knows he will fall. He is not stupid.

She takes him hang-gliding. He likes that; the wind lifting him up, quiet and stealthy over the territory. He likes that a lot.

That hasn't changed.


End file.
